Girl of Death
by AJgaming
Summary: Reynalia is tired of everyone saying she can't become an actual grim reaper just because she's a girl. She connected her lines but her dad's still here. When he has her enroll in the DWMA, she's not happy. Follow her as she tries to get along with the others and prove that girls can be grim reapers to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my Soul Eater fanfic with my own OC!**

**Wanted to do this for a while but never found the time. But now I have!**

**IMPORTANT! This is following the MANGA! ****_NOT_********the anime. So things will be different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

Three groups of people walked through the halls of the DWMA.

One was a boy with black hair and three white strips going partially around his head. Two girls wearing almost identical clothing, the taller one wore jeans while the shorter one wore shorts, walked behind him.

Another was of a blue haired boy who was shouting that he would surpass God, with a tall black haired girl tried to calm him down.

The last was a girl with ash blonde hair is pigtails and a black coat. A boy with red eyes and white hair walked next to her with his hands behind his head.

"I wonder what Lord Death wants?" The blonde girl asked.

"Probably a mission," the black haired boy stated.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it! HAHAHAHA!" The blue haired one laughed.

"Black*Star, please stop yelling…" The girl behind him was shy and timid looking.

"Oh calm down Tsubaki, nothing can hurt me!" Black*Star yelled just before he ran into a pole.

Tsubaki sweat dropped as everyone continued on.

"Hey Maka, do I get to beat the crap out of people on this mission?" The white haired boy asked.

"No Soul. And we're not even sure it's a mission," Maka replied.

"There can't be any other reason for my father to call us to the Death Room.

The group walked through a door and entered a room with a hall line with guillotines and a round platform at the end. Clouds floated around and crosses stuck in the ground seemed to go on forever.

"Hello Lord Death." Maka bowed.

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya! I have mission for you!"

"How long is this going to take? I have a spa appointment at four," taller of the two similar girls said.

"Oh not too long. You can go on the mission as soon as Reynalia and Maya get here," Lord Death bounced around.

"Who are they Lord Death?" Maka asked, always wanting to keep on top of things.

"Reynalia is my daughter, Maya is her weapon."

"Daughter? Hey, Kid, how come you never mentioned her?" Soul wondered with his hands in his pockets.

"Because—"

The doors burst open.

"So who's ready to kick some ass?!" A girl yelled.

She had black shoulder length hair pulled to the left side in a lose ponytail and an eagle feather hung from it. Her yellow shirt hung off her right shoulder and the little green alien on it was tilted to the side. Her black combat boots made her slightly taller than she actually was. Her black pants were ripped up on the legs and two belts made an x at her left hip. A red one started above her right hip while a black one started below. Where they met was a cartoon like skull kind of like the one Kid wears. Her most prominent feature, however, were the three white stripes that ran all the way around her head.

"That's why," Kid sighed.

A small girl hung from her right shoulder. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and both her shirt and jeans were paint splattered. The black knee high boots she wore were laced up the front with two different colors.

"Hello father! Been a while!" Reynalia walked up.

"Hiya Rey! Hello Maya!"

"Hiya Lord Death!" The little girl called from Reynalia's shoulder.

"Sup Kid," Reynalia said walking past him and ruffling his hair.

"Damnit look what you did! Now it's asymmetrical!" Kid yelled as he tried frantically to fix his hair.

"No wonder kid doesn't like to talk about her," Maka said to Soul.

"He likes symmetry and nothing about her is symmetrical," Soul replied back.

"Reynalia knows what the mission is! Good luck!" Lord Death said cheerily.

There was a blinding flash and the Death Room disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

When they could see again, they were in a dark street.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Soul asked.

"Suburbs of New York. There's a high concentration of kishins nearby," Reynalia said walking down the street away from them.

The others looked at each other before following. They had been walking for only a few minutes when there was a scream.

Running towards the sound, the group stopped when they saw what caused the scream.

A carcass of someone lay on the ground in the center of a circle of kishins. They were all eating it and ripping flesh off.

Liz looked ready to hurl.

"Maya."

"Right."

Maya glowed for a moment before turning into a weapon. When she landed in Reynalia's hands, she was a long blue staff. The blades on the end had a made a weird semi-cross. A short one stuck out to the side while another straight across from it curved around like a scythe. A short blade like the one on the side stuck out the top as well.

_"Let's go, soul resonance!"_

Maya glowed and turned into a double ended scythe.

_"Soul destroyer!"_

They took down several kishins.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Reynalia yelled landing next to them before jumping back into action. The others followed her example.

Within a half hour, they were all gone.

"That was too easy. There has to be something more," Maka said, still on guard.

Reynalia's grip on Maya tightened.

"They're coming," Maya told Reynalia

"Who's coming?" Maka asked looking around.

The sound of rolling echoed off the buildings.

"What is that?" Soul asked.

A crash and suddenly Stein was lying on the ground.

"Ow." He looked up at us.

"Stein?!" Everyone gaped at him.

"The one that got those kishins together was actually a human. He ran off though." He stood his chair back up before continuing.

"Your father wants you to go to the Death Room as soon as you return."

Reynalia grumbled as the weapons turned back into humans.

"EH?!"


End file.
